House of my Soul
by raffertypaulsen
Summary: Just a little add-on continuing on from the end of 9x07, because I was left wanting more...


A/N: This is my first attempt at anything M-rated and I wrote it very quickly so please don't judge too harshly haha! Dedicated to some lovely ladies who have encouraged me to expand my writing horizons…Lila, Wika, Nat, Nanna, and Lena–thank you for all of your feedback, support and encouragement! xx

* * *

_You got the hands that I wanna hold_  
_You light the rooms to the house of my soul_

After a few minutes of hearing nothing besides the crackling of the fire, Donna slides off the bed where she's been waiting for him and goes to investigate. She finds Harvey sitting motionless, his phone at his ear, still staring at the painting sitting opposite him.

Quietly observing him, she decides to turn back and give him the space he seems to need when he finally breaks the silence. "Thanks, Mom. This was…really nice." His eyes find hers and he speaks again after a pause. "I will. I love you too…bye."

She leans against the wall, finding herself unexpectedly emotional at the sight in front of her. The emotion on his side had been expected, but she's once again overcome with love for the man who'd truly grown beyond all of her hopes and expectations. Grown into someone she could not only love freely and openly, but also respect as the most loving and giving man she'd ever known.

He lays down his phone and stands and slides his jacket off, never taking his eyes from her. They're soft and a bit red but nevertheless full of gratitude and devotion.

"Donna…" he breathes, still frozen to the spot. Still overwhelmed.

"I'm here."

The sound of her voice is all he needs to draw him in and he's there in an instant, burying his face in her exposed neck and her hair and anywhere else he can find solace. Her flowing sleeves envelop him and draw him closer, pulling him into an embrace of warmth and comfort. Leaning into her, he sighs unevenly and raises his gaze to meet hers. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know, Harvey," she whispers.

Urgency takes the place of softness and she pulls him backwards into the bedroom, gripping his shirt tightly, as his lips coax hers into a passionate kiss. The sweater that's been taunting him all evening with its bareness soon finds the floor after he drags it down her shoulders, fingers finding inch after inch of perfectly smooth freckled skin. As much as he loves her form-fitting day dresses, it might be the soft loungewear in rich silks and satins that he enjoys removing the most.

The absence of a bra makes him groan as her breasts are immediately exposed, pale and glowing by the firelight. All of his senses are heightened as she starts undoing his buttons while he gently massages her nipples until they harden under his touch. Shirt, pants and boxers are gradually lost in synchronization with his sanity. It's only been two days spent apart, but it's the longest he's gone without her since they've been together. All his impatient desire that had been temporarily forgotten in the emotions of the evening comes back in full force, only amplified by feelings from a gift that meant everything to him. From the woman who meant everything to him.

Her loose-fitting pants slide easily down her legs and once again he's driven senseless by her lack of underwear. Finally, they're skin to skin and somehow, it's still not close enough. Pressed against her body at the foot of the bed, she lets herself fall backward and they sink together into the mattress as one, arms and legs entangled and ever searching for more contact. Her body tingles with sensation as he slides her arms above her head, kissing his way down her inner arm until he reaches her shoulder, every touch and gesture instilled with extra longing tonight.

"I…missed you…so much…" he mumbles into her neck. Her fingers thread into his hair as she holds him against her, close to her heartbeat.

"I missed you too, Harvey…I…missed you so much I came and slept in your bed…just so I could feel you around me." She wasn't going to tell him that, because _needing_ a man to that degree wasn't something she had ever envisioned for herself. But after tonight, she wants him to know. That he's a part of her that she never wants to live without. That she _will _never live without.

"You did?" He looks up at her in awe and she nods in confirmation. "Donna…" He hesitates for a moment. "I don't want it to be my bed anymore. I want it to be _ours._" His hand travels to her copper hair spread across the pillow, softly stroking a stray strand. "Move in with me?"

Once again she nods wordlessly, too overcome with feeling to translate it into words. She answers instead with a kiss, seeking his tongue with desire and abandon as she feels his own need for her grow. "Yes," she whispers against his lips. "Yes." The second is breathier as his hands begin to roam her body, caressing all the right places as he moves south closer to where she desperately needs him.

His fingers reach her lips and begin to tease; she arches her back at the contact, seeking friction from his body. He wants nothing more than to immediately bury himself inside her and re-establish the connection he'd been missing the last two days. But after what she'd done for him, he wants to give her the world and then some. His own needs can wait.

"Harvey," she pleads, throwing her head back in ecstasy (or maybe impatience) as he teases her, "please…I want you…"

"And I want _you_…to have everything." Sliding down her torso, he kisses the tender skin just inside her hip and trails open-mouthed kisses toward her thigh.

She's close to losing control with the tantalizing way he's covering every inch of her skin, as though worshiping her body. He finally reaches her entrance and her entire body tenses around his mouth, his hands clamping onto her thighs to hold her steady. Her own digits dig mercilessly into his scalp as he brings her to the brink of oblivion by sliding his hands under her ass and lifting her hips off the bed to enhance the angle. He's as relentlessly determined in the bedroom as he is in the office, if not even more so, and he refuses to let up in rhythm or intensity until she's crying out and trembling and giving herself to him. He's at her side soon again, holding her as she rides out the waves of her release in his arms.

When she regains her senses she shares a blissful smile, sighing in contentment as he strokes her hair and presses his lips to her forehead. "I do," she says softly. "Have everything."

He considers her for a moment and gently shakes his head. "Donna…I was so wrong, all those years ago. When I said we had everything. But now, we do…and it's more than I could ever…" he trails off as tears start to gather in his eyes.

"I know," she says once more with a reassuring smile, leaning in to kiss him. Craving intimacy again, she slowly rolls him over and sits up to straddle him, bracing her hands against his warm chest. Taking him in her hand, she coaxes him back to firmness as she gently rocks her hips against his groin. He closes his eyes and sighs and shudders in pleasure at her touch, his hands reaching for her and finding a home against her hips.

She's been ready for him all evening and she slowly slides down onto him, making him feel every inch of her. He moans in relief as she starts to move, rolling and grinding in an accelerating tempo. Hands clasp and fingers intertwine at their sides as they thrust in tandem with each other. She leans down for a kiss and in one swift move he's flipped them over, never breaking contact with her lips or her core.

He takes control and sets an increasing pace, sliding a hand in between them to chase her second release as well as his own. Growing increasingly breathless, she gasps when he throws one of her legs over his shoulder, filling her even more deeply and sending her into a heady bliss.

With two final thrusts and an insistent pressure on her center, they reach their peak together, collapsing into each other's arms as the tension dissipates from their bodies and transforms into a state of pure relaxation and relief.

Wrapping himself around her small frame, he cradles her flush against him as they slowly come down from their high. Lazily tracing patterns against her skin with his fingertips, as though her body is his canvas, he murmurs drowsily against her ear. "Did I mention…that I love you?"

She leans back over her shoulder until their foreheads are touching, the warmth of his breath tickling her earlobe. "I must have missed it," she grins, overflowing with total and complete happiness. Because she's _home_.

"Say it again."

_-Fin-_


End file.
